


Whisperings

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam speaks before he can stop himself. “Your laugh is amazing.”Bucky stops and turns his head, a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks. “W-what? My laugh?”“Yeah,” Sam clears his throat. He’s blushing now as he rubs the back of his neck. “Your laugh. I haven’t really heard much of it, with everything that’s going on, but… when I do hear it, it’s really...um...nice.”“Wow,” Bucky says. “I think that’s actually the nicest thing you have ever said to me. No wait, scratch that, the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”





	Whisperings

**Author's Note:**

> just some sweet sambucky porn to brighten your day

Life is...decent.

 

Being out on the run is never a fun situation to be in, but sometimes, the little farm houses that they come across make it seem a little worthwhile. Sam stares out the window in the kitchen as he sips his coffee, decaf, of course. The wind is gentle, and yet it forces the branches of an old oak tree to do a little dance. It reminds Sam of a big tree he used to climb on when he was a young kid - he would sit on the highest branches and pretend he was a bird. Not that he would ever mention that to Steve or Bucky - they would absolutely hound him.

 

It’s been a little rough, Sam admits to himself, getting along with Bucky. He’s always gotten along with Steve, but Bucky, well, it’s been difficult on both sides. Sam obviously has the reasons of _this man tried to fucking kill me_ and Bucky has the reasons of _it wasn’t really me trying to kill you._ Steve has his own worries, like if Bucky will ever fully become the original Bucky he knew. Sam sighs - he knows that it’s a lost cause, Bucky’s changed completely, and he can only wait for Steve to slowly realize that.

 

The awkwardness between him and Bucky, however, is now minimal at this point, and as Sam thinks back to several moments in the past couple of weeks, he realizes that what they have is blossoming into a new friendship of sorts. They’ve fallen into a routine of bickering constantly, something fun, easy, and comfortable. Plus, it annoys Steve, which both men get a huge kick out of.

 

Sam places his coffee mug in the sink. The most recent interaction between him and Bucky was just the previous night. There was a knock on his door and Sam opened it, half asleep to find a shivering Bucky completely enclosed in a tomb of blankets. Sam blinked in surprise and confusion.

 

_“S-sorry,” Bucky had stammered. “I just...I had a nightmare. It felt real. And I know...you deal with this stuff too, ‘cause I can hear you when you shout in your sleep.”_

 

_Sam felt his face heat up. “Oh...you...do?”_

 

_“I never come in because I always think you’d rather not be with me after that, but I always feel horrible.” Bucky sighed. “I’m sorry that I woke you, I just...needed to be with someone...that knows how to deal with it.”_

 

_Sam nodded and stepped aside to let him in. “Of course, man. You wanna talk about them? Or do you just want to watch some TV?”_

 

_Bucky sat down on the bed, still cocooned in his blankets. A brief thought about how adorable he looked passed through Sam’s head. “I...I’ll talk. It might help.”_

 

They had talked for three hours, Sam recalls, and it wasn’t all just about the nightmares. It was about Sam’s life, Riley, Bucky’s memories, anything they could think of. And it was an incredible experience. It brought them closer - that’s for sure.

 

Sam looks out the window again, as he weighs the option of knocking on Bucky’s door and seeing if he’s alright. Would he be okay with that? Would he want that? Sam isn’t sure, and the last thing he wants is to be bothersome to him.

 

He sucks in his breath and turns to walk out of the kitchen and down the hallway to where the bedrooms are. Bucky’s is right next to Steve’s, and they share a wall. Sam’s room is a little bit further down. He knocks twice and bites at his lip, praying silently to himself that he isn’t intruding.

 

The door opens, and Sam’s eyes widen at Bucky’s appearance. He’s wearing a white tank top and some shorts, and his hair is tied up in a bun, with loose strands of hair gently shaping his face. Sam feels his face heat up - it looks so… _domestic_ , and he finds it outrageously adorable. Bucky tilts his head and a small smile forms on his face.

 

“Bird Boy? What’s up?” He asks, and Sam regains his composure.

 

“I was just checking up on you, you know, after last night.” Sam replies, grinning. “May I come in?”

 

“Sure, it’s a little messy, though. Hope you don’t mind that.” he steps aside and Sam passes through. There’s a couple of clothes scattered along the floor, and his blankets are all messed up. Probably from when he had taken them all off and wrapped them around himself.

 

“I mean, I wouldn’t expect anything less from you,” Sam smirks. Bucky rolls his eyes and smiles before closing the door and sitting down on the bed. Sam sits next to him. “So, how _are_ you feeling?”

 

Bucky coughs into his fist. “Better, definitely. It helped last night. I would have normally gone to Steve, but he hasn’t been sleeping well the past couple of nights, and I wasn’t hearing anything in his room so I figured he finally went to sleep. Didn’t wanna disturb him.”

 

“It’s fine, you know.” Sam pats Bucky’s back, and his hand lingers just a bit longer than it normally should. “You coming in my room at night from some nightmare. You’re, uh, always welcome to do that.”

 

Bucky smiles - it’s soft and Sam feels his heart flutter. “You’re also welcome to do the same. Don’t hesitate to knock on _my_ door if you need.”

 

“Thanks,” Sam manages. “I rarely get them anymore, but they do happen on occasion. But if it really is alright with you, I’ll come see you.”

 

“Aw, lil’ Birdie’s finally gonna visit?”

 

“Don’t you push it, Cyborg.”

 

Bucky laughs, genuinely lets out the most real laugh that Sam is shocked - he doesn’t ever remember hearing Bucky laugh like that - and wow, it’s...heavenly.

 

Sam speaks before he can stop himself. “Your laugh is amazing.”

 

Bucky stops and turns his head, a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks. “W-what? My laugh?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam clears his throat. He’s blushing now as he rubs the back of his neck. “Your laugh. I haven’t really heard much of it, with everything that’s going on, but… when I do hear it, it’s really...um...nice.”

 

“Wow,” Bucky says. “I think that’s actually the nicest thing you have ever said to me. No wait, scratch that, the nicest thing _anyone_ has ever said to me.”

 

Sam looks down. God, what is he, a teenager? He’s sitting here getting flustered over his best friend’s best friend. “It’s true, man.” He smiles fondly as he takes a deep breath and captures Bucky’s eyes again. “I’ve always loved the sound of laughter. My niece - when she laughs, it’s like the most beautiful sound. She giggles like no tomorrow and I never want her to stop. And this world, you know, it’s always full of shit that we have to deal with, and it feels like sometimes there isn’t any room to laugh. It’s sad. So I always like to hear others laughing. And I gotta say, Barnes, your laugh is wonderful to hear,” Sam grimaces. “Fuck, man, that was fucking cheesy as hell.”

 

He laughs again. “I find it pretty cute.”

 

“Cute?”

 

“Well, what you said was cute,” Bucky smirks, and glazes his eyes over Sam’s body. “But I guess you’re kinda cute too.”

 

Sam narrows his eyes. “You guess? Bitch, I’m cute as _fuck!_ ”

 

“Okay, I’ll agree to that,” he grins.

 

“And you aren’t so bad yourself,” Sam points to Bucky’s hair. “I especially like that. That’s adorable.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Bucky looks down and brushes a strand behind his ear. “It’s a lot easier to put it up.”

 

Sam reaches a hand out and pushes the other strand behind Bucky’s ear. “Ever thought about cutting it?”

 

“And looking like I did in the 40’s? Yeah, I did think about it. I might do it, I’m really not sure yet.” He looks up, and Sam suddenly realizes how close they are, with his hand behind Bucky’s ear, and those dazzling blue eyes just staring into his. “You think I should?’

 

“I mean, from your pictures, it was a great look. But so is this. I can’t really decide, that’s up to you.”

 

Bucky’s non-metal hand rises and slowly covers Sam’s hand on his head. It’s warm to the touch. “I’ll sit on it for a little while, how about that?”

 

Sam nods and lets out a laugh. “Sounds good, Jesus.”

 

Bucky smiles. “You know, your laugh is just as amazing.”

 

“Aw, now you’re just copyin’ me.”

 

“Maybe I am, but I’m telling the truth.” Bucky shrugs and continues to smile. There’s a brief moment of silence, both men staring at each other, Sam’s hand resting on Bucky’s head and Bucky’s hand covering his.

 

Feeling brave, Sam leans forward slightly. “This okay?”

 

Bucky nods and meets him halfway, tilting his head to properly get an angle. His removes his hand from Sam’s (which is now moving to the back of his head) and uses it as a way to balance himself as he leans into Sam. It’s a soft, chaste kiss, and Sam can feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, as if he is going to explode. He’s kissing Bucky, the Bucky that he had fought, the Bucky that is slowly recovering.

 

Bucky pulls away, a soft smile forming on his lips. “I liked that.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam agrees. “That was...that was nice.”

 

Bucky leans back in, kissing Sam with a bit more passion and urgency. Sam excitedly reciprocates, slipping his tongue in and practically burying his hand in Bucky’s hair. Bucky’s lips travel to the corner of his mouth and even further towards his jawline. Sam lets out a gasp as Bucky kisses the sweet spot there.

 

“Shh,” Bucky murmurs. “Steve’s in his room. He’ll be able to hear us.”

 

“Then maybe we shouldn’t….you know…” Sam keeps his voice low. A low rumble escapes Bucky’s throat as he hovers his mouth over Sam’s ear.

 

“Isn’t it more fun, though, when I can just lower my voice and just talk to you? Whisper sweet nothin’s in your ear?”

 

Sam’s breath catches in his throat - hearing Bucky’s hushed voice sends arousal flaring through his body and he lets out a soft moan. “Alright,” he agrees. “But if I accidentally moan your name out loud, you’re the one who has to explain to him how we ended up like this.”

 

Bucky gently pushes Sam down onto the bed, and Sam scoots up towards the headboard before laying completely down. Bucky hovers over him and bends down to press more kisses on his neck. “Fine. I’ll do the explanations. He’s watching TV right now, so maybe he’ll be focused on that.”

 

Sam sighs softly and arches upward to meet Bucky, aching for contact. Bucky laughs subtly before lowering his own hips down to press against Sam. It’s a thrilling sensation that sends a ripple of pleasure coursing through Sam’s veins, and he bites at his lip to prevent him from making too much noise.

 

It’s weird, Sam thinks, that the risk of Steve hearing them in the next room is such a turn on. And the struggle to remain somewhat quiet while Bucky attacks his throat with wet, bruising kisses only adds to his arousal.

 

“Let’s get this off.” Bucky grabs the hem of Sam’s shirt and he hoists himself up to pull it over his head. He tosses it somewhere in a corner before pushing Sam back down and exploring the dips of Sam’s collarbone, tracing portions of it with his tongue.

 

“Oh, Christ,” Sam whispers. Bucky hums against his skin and travels downwards, inching his wonderful mouth down Sam’s chest. He swipes his tongue on one nipple and Sam gasps. “Are you- are you trying to make me scream?”

 

“All part of the game, darlin’.” Bucky continues to trail sloppy kisses down until he reaches Sam’s jeans. “Hmm,” he comments, his voice low and husky as briskly brushes a palm across the bulge. “What should we do about this?”

 

“God, I hate you,” Sam breaths, arching up into the touch. “You always tease like this?”

 

“Don’t think you’ll be hating me very long.” He smirks as he begins to unbutton Sam’s jeans, pulling them down. He crawls upward and lays an open-mouth kiss onto Sam before heading back towards the prominent bulge in the grey boxers. Bucky presses his mouth against it and causes Sam to shiver and gasp.

 

It has been a _long_ time since he felt any mouth on his dick. Sam can’t help but feel a little bit of embarrassment at how utterly _touch-starved_ his is.

 

Bucky sticks his finger into the waistband and looks at Sam, a smirk expressed on his face. Sam bites his lip and nods, signalling for him to go ahead. With a swift pull, the boxers come off, and the cool air on his erection is just _sensational._ And then Bucky’s mouth is on him, his tongue sliding up from base to tip in a way that made Sam’s mind shift into overdrive. He moans, still managing to keep himself somewhat quiet. Bucky smiles against his cock before taking the tip into his mouth and lightly sucking, his flesh hand wrapping around the base.

 

It’s heavenly - the way those blue eyes are staring up at him underneath those pretty little eyelashes. The way Bucky’s lips just look so _gorgeous_ wrapped around him. Sam wishes he could take a picture.

 

And when Bucky slides the rest of Sam’s cock in his mouth until it reaches the back of his throat, Sam _swears_ he reaches Nirvana. “Oh God,” Sam lets out. “Your mouth.”

 

Bucky pulls off of him with a gasp, his hand moving up and down the shaft. “You like it, huh?”

 

“God, do I ever.”

 

“It’s been a bit since I’ve done this.” Bucky admits before pressing little kisses against Sam thigh, his hand still pumping Sam. “Glad to know you’re enjoying it.”

 

“Damn, I wanna get my hands on you.” Sam props himself up on his elbows, motioning his head to beckon Bucky. “C’mere.”

 

Bucky gives one last teasing lick before crawling back towards his head, capturing Sam’s lips with a searing kiss. Sam sits all the way up and tugs at Bucky’s tank before breaking the kiss and pulling it above his head, tossing it to join the pile of lost clothing. His hands glide all over Bucky’s body as his eyes widen with hunger. “Christ, look at your body.”

 

“Have you seen yours?”

 

“I don’t have a super serum pumping through my arteries.”

 

“Yeah, and that makes it all the more impressive.” Bucky replies, his breath hitching as Sam’s right hand brushes over the scarred tissue on his shoulder. Sam pulls back, a little hesitant.

 

“Sensitive?”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky nods. “But it’s all good. No worries. You can touch it.”

 

Carefully, Sam traces a scar. “Even with this, you’re beautiful.”

 

“Thanks,” Bucky whispers, and leans in for another chaste kiss. It feels great, just his Bucky’s lips brushing against Sam’s. As the kiss deepends, Sam’s hand trails downwards and into the waistband of his shorts. He gasps against Bucky’s mouth when he realizes that Bucky isn’t wearing underwear.

 

“Commando, huh?”

 

“To be fair, I had just woken up like, thirty minutes prior.” A low grumble escapes Bucky’s throat when Sam wraps a hand around him. “Hang on, I got slick.”

 

“Slick?” Sam lets out a chuckle. “We ain’t in the 40’s, bro.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam pulls Bucky out of his shorts. His thumb teases the head of Bucky’s cock. “Aight, go get it.”

 

As he gets up off the bed, Bucky pulls down the rest of his shorts, kicking them off to the side. He fumbles around in his bedside drawer and tosses a bottle of lube towards Sam. Sam flicks open the cap and pours a generous amount on his fingers, and Bucky sits between Sam’s legs, his own on either side of Sam.

 

Sam kisses him with passion and with hunger, slipping his tongue into his mouth with a subtle moan. His hand, now slick with lube, carefully encloses around both of their cocks, and the two try and suppress a moan using the other’s mouth.The feeling of Bucky’s cock on his, warm and hard and _wonderful,_ it’s all sending bouts of pleasure directly to his brain. His other hand grips at the back of Bucky’s hair, while Bucky’s hands travel all over Sam’s body. The cool touch of the metal arm sending spikes of sensitivity - _good sensitivity_ \- everywhere.

 

“Sam,” Bucky gasps against his lips. “That...that feel so good.”

 

“Mm, I know, baby, I know.” Sam says in a hushed tone. “But we gotta keep it down.”

 

“Ain’t it funny,” Bucky breathes. “That I suddenly don’t care if Stevie hears us?”

 

“Yeah, well,” Sam’s thumb glides over their heads. “I do.”

 

Bucky shudders at the sensation. His kissing becomes more frantic with every pump of Sam’s hand. “I’m not gonna last much longer. You feel...so good.”

 

Sam’s hand moves a bit faster, his moans just barely being suppressed. He’s sure his lip is bleeding at this point. He sucks at Bucky’s neck, gently scraping his teeth against the underside of his jaw. “Oh, God, Bucky.”

 

“Sam…” Bucky moans. “I’m gonna…fuck. I’m gonna come.”

 

He shudders and gasps as his climax over takes him, spilling all over Sam’s hand and dick. Sam follows shortly after, eyelids fluttering as his head spins, his mind desperately telling him to keep quiet, and that only heightens his orgasm. He continues to suck at Bucky’s neck as he pumps out the rest of both their orgasms before pulling away, panting.

 

“Fuck,” is all Sam can muster. “That was…”

 

“Amazing.” Bucky finishes. “I fucking needed that.”

 

Sam smiles and presses a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “God, anytime. We need to do this more.”

 

Bucky lets out a laugh - that damn laugh. “We should clean up.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam agrees, and sits up to grab a towel off the floor. “So, you think Steve could hear us?” He asks as he wipes himself down.

 

Bucky grins. “Nah, he was out this morning. I only wanted to see if you could keep quiet.”

 

Sam throws the towel at him. “Fuck you, Barnes.”

 

“Mm, next time, maybe?” Bucky teases as he cleans himself. “Come here. I wanna kiss your stupid face.”

 

“Stupid face?” Sam shakes his head but sits down next to him. “That’s not very nice.”

 

“No,” Bucky laughs. “But I like it anyway.”

 

Sam leans over and kisses him.

 

Life is...more than decent. _Definitely_ more than decent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this work is unbeta'd. all mistakes are my own!
> 
> kudos and comments are so very appreciated! i really thrive off of comments and i love you all so much.
> 
> check me out on [twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/starkologies)  
> check me out on [tumblr.](https://mculeaf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
